ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wizards of Waverly Place (soundtrack)
|title=Wizards of Waverly Place: Songs from and Inspired by the Hit TV Series > Review|author=Thomas Erlewine, Stephen|publisher=AllMusic|accessdate=August 3, 2009|date=August 3, 2009}}|pop rock}} | Length = 37:12 | Label = Walt Disney | Producer = | Prev_title = | Prev_year = | Next_title = | Next_year = | Misc = }} Wizards of Waverly Place is the soundtrack album from the Disney Channel Original Series of the same name. The album was released as a physical CD, enhanced CD and digital on August 4, 2009, under Walt Disney Records. The album includes songs from and inspired by the television series and Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. Background In an interview with Disney Channel's commercial-segment, Disney 365, Selena Gomez discussed her interpretations of the songs on the soundtrack saying: "Disappear is more of a romantic song. It's basically talking about how a girl likes a guy and they she don't want him to disappear, and then Magical is about casting a spell on a guy and this song, Magic, ties into Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie". Although recorded for the episode, "Make It Happen" doesn't appear on the album, for an unknown reason. Critical reception }} In response to the soundtrack, Stephen Thomas Erlewine of AllMusic recognized Wizards for its "teen revamps of boomer classics that parents can enjoy too". He also stated that the album is "agreeable" and that Selena Gomez "inevitably stands out from the pack". However, Erlewine said: "the dang-awful version of America's "You Can Do Magic" by Drew Seeley is sunk by its hyper-claustrophobic rhythms, the biggest rearrangement of a tune here and easily the worst cut." Singles "Magic" by Selena Gomez is a digital single on the iTunes Store. The song was released on July 21, 2009 as part of the Radio Disney iTunes Pass. "Magic" premiered on Radio Disney and a music video to Disney Channel on July 24. The song's music video has Gomez singing into a microphone with bright and flamboyant background, as well as including clips from Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie. "Magic" debuted at no. 61 in the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 with 42,000 downloads. Track listing | extra1 = Selena Gomez | length1 = 3:39 | title2 = Magical | note2 = | extra2 = Selena Gomez | writer2 = | length2 = 2:54 | title3 = Magic* | note3 = Originally by Pilot | length3 = 2:49 | writer3 = David Paton, William Lyall | extra3 = Selena Gomez | title4 = Strange Magic | note4 = Originally by Electric Light Orchestra | writer4 = Jeff Lynne | length4 = 3:20 | extra4 = Steve Rushton | title5 = Magic** | note5 = Originally by The Cars | length5 = 3:51 | writer5 = Ric Ocasek | extra5 = Honor Society | title6 = Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic | note6 = Originally by The Police | length6 = 3:44 | writer6 = Sting | extra6 = Mitchel Musso | title7 = Magic Carpet Ride | note7 = Originally by Steppenwolf | length7 = 2:57 | writer7 = John Kay, Rushton Moreve | extra7 = KSM | title8 = Magic*** | note8 = Originally by Olivia Newton-John | length8 = 4:08 | extra8 = Meaghan Martin | writer8 = John Farrar | title9 = You Can Do Magic | note9 = Originally by America | length9 = 3:33 | extra9 = Drew Seeley | writer9 = Russ Ballard | title10 = Some Call It Magic | note10 = | extra10 = Raven-Symoné | length10 = 3:13 | writer10 = | title11 = Do You Believe in Magic | note11 = Originally by The Lovin' Spoonful | length11 = 2:13 | extra11 = Aly & AJ | writer11 = John Sebastian | title12 = Everything Is Not What It Seems | note12 = Theme Song | length12 = 0:51 | writer12 = | extra12 = Selena Gomez }} | hidden = no | title13 = Nada Es Aquí Lo Que Es | note13 = Everything Is Not What It Seems) (Spanish Version | length13 = 0:50 | extra13 = Romina Marroquín Payró }} Bonus content Bonus content for the physical CD for Wizards of Waverly Place includes exclusive behind-the-scenes interviews with Gomez and also the new music video for "Magic". Charts and sales The album debuted at #24 on the Billboard 200, selling 18,000 units in its first week. It has sold 2,005,000 copies in the U.S. to date. International release The soundtrack was released in the UK on October 5, 2009, although not stocked up in most of the UK, and in Mexico released on August 14, 2009. Personnel ;Credits *John Adair - producer *Michael Bruno (member of Honor Society) - vocals, guitar *Kate Cabebe (member of KSM) - drums *Katie Cecil (member of KSM) - vocals, guitar *Shelby Cobra (member of KSM) - vocals *Ryan Elder - Producer *John Fields - Producer, engineer, mixing *Steve Gerdes - art direction *Matthew Gerrard - producer, mixing *Selena Gomez - vocals *Paul David Hager - mixing *Steve Hampton - producer *Daniel James - mixing *Andrew Lee (member of Honor Society) - vocals, keyboard, bass *Jon Lind - A&R *Brian Malouf - executive producer, mixing *Stephen Marcussen - mastering *Meaghan Martin - vocals *Dani Markman - A&R *William J. McAuley III - producer, engineer *Sophia Melon (member of KSM) - vocals, bass *Alyson Michalka - vocals *Amanda Michalka - vocals *Mitchel Musso - vocals *Alexander Noyes (member of Honor Society) - drums *Shae Padilla (member of KSM) - guitar *Jason Pennock - mixing *Jason Rosen (member of Honor Society) - vocals, guitar, keyboard *Steve Rushton - vocals *Curt Schneider - producer *Drew Seeley - vocals *Raven-Symoné - vocals *Anabel Sinn - design *Louie Teran - mastering *Kent Verderico - mixing *Steve Vincent - music executive *Trey Vittetoe - producer References External links *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' on Walt Disney Records Category:Children's music albums Category:Television soundtracks Category:Wizards of Waverly Place Category:2009 soundtracks Category:Pop soundtracks Category:Walt Disney Records soundtracks